мi άиgзІ siи αІαs
by Salsazar
Summary: AU. Después de 4 años, Helga le confiesa a Arnold todo lo que ha hecho por él y porque, por lo que Arnold llega a una interesante conclusión… ¡Feliz Navida y Feliz Año Nuevo!


**Advertencia: **Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, AU, OTP, TODO esto paso después de Hey Arnold!: The Movie y Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie, por lo que Arnold vive con sus padres y abuelos (Que tienen ochenta y cinco años), solo que la escena del beso no ocurrió, sin embargo, Arnold sí se enamora de ella (Por eso es una historia AU, xD).

**Disclaimer**: Hey Arnold! No es mío, sino de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. Si fuera mío ya habría sacado a la luz "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie".

**Página de Internet, atuendo de Helga: **http:/ .net /fs36/f/2008/288/c/3/HA_Helga_G_Pataki_by_ /Imagen No. 4/

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

_**Mi Ángel Sin Alas.**_

A solo siete horas y media para que fuera la víspera de navidad, Helga G. Pataki, a sus quince años, se encontraba caminando cerca del muelle mirando a la nada.

No se podría decir que había cambiado en los últimos cuatro años… Solo su forma de vestir y el hecho de que se había "suavizado" con el paso del tiempo. Su uniceja seguía presente en su rostro, aunque ya no era tan notoria por la gorra azul que cubría cierta parte de sus cabello dorados, quienes estaban sujetas por sus dos coletas que estaban ligeramente caídas y el copete de tres mechones que la ocultaban, su oreja derecha tenía dos aretes rosas, sin embargo, la otra no tenía ninguno, había dejado su vestido al cumplir trece años, ahora siempre llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con manga ½ y encima de esta una blusa rosa de tirantes con una franja naranja alrededor de su estrecha cintura, pantalones que terminaban un poco más debajo de las pantorrillas, sus mocasines de encaje blancos y su estatura realmente alta para una chica de su edad. En pocas palabras: Era una adolescente realmente atractiva.

Su carácter no era el mismo de siempre después de salvar su barrio de Industrias Futuro ayudando a Gerald Johanssen y el amor de su vida, Arnold Shortman.

Ahora solo hablaba con sus amigos más cercanos, ya no era tan brabucona como antes, ahora solo amenazaba o golpeaba a alguien cuando se sentía amenazada y cuando se trataba sobre sus mejores amigos, familia, ella misma y, especialmente, Arnold. Ahora, había dejado su pasado atrás o al menos lo intentaba, pues ahora era alguien fría, calculadora, indiferente, antipática, reservada pero sobretodo… Aislada.

De vez en cuando se auto-regañaba por lamentarse por el chico con cabeza en forma de balón de football.

Se sentó en la orilla del muelle con una pierna colgando de este y la otra doblada con sus manos hacía los costados, recargándose a sí misma.

Suspiro mirando como el sol apenas empezaba a ocultarse y recordando viejos tiempos.

Una suave brisa golpeo en su rostro mientras una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por una de sus sonrojadas mejillas, a causa del frío; sin embargo, no le molestaba.

"_Recuérdalo Helga… Nunca, jamás dejes que te vean llorar… Ni siquiera pienses en eso…" _Pensó mientras se quitaba esa lágrima con desprecio y lentitud.

Dio un resoplido inaudible y después recordó las palabras de su mejor amiga, Phoebe Heyerdalh.

"_Las personas que lloran no son débiles, sino que llevan mucho tiempo siendo fuertes… Como tú" _Helga sonrió de manera triste al recordar esas pequeñas e insignificantes palabras que para ella, valían más que el oro puro.

Pronto sería la víspera de Navidad y ciertamente no quería reprimirse por recuerdos vagos y tontos… Como Arnold.

Recordó todo lo que hizo por el… Como se le declaro… Como lucho por ganarse su amor… Y como fue que se dio cuenta de que nada de eso valió la pena.

"Hola Helga…" Escucho una suave y melodiosa voz que le resultaba repugnantemente familiar.

"Hola… Arnold" Escupió su nombre de manera cortante con odio y desprecio, recordando como el chico ojiverde le había roto el corazón…

"Emmm… ¿No tienes frio?" Pregunto Arnold, intentando entablar una conversación con ella, lo cual no había hecho alrededor de tres años. El también, como todos sus conocidos, había cambiado de apariencia: Su gorrita azul aun seguía presente en su ovalada cabeza, su cabello seguía alborotado como siempre, ahora llevaba una playera verde azulada, camisa a cuadros rojos y amarillos abierta, pantalones rasgados algo acampanados, converses negras pero lo más peculiar: Su collar que los habitantes de la ciudad de "Los Ojos Verdes" le habían obsequiado.

"Estoy _bien_ y eso no te importa de todos modos" Arnold se sintió herido al ver la manera cortante con la que le hablaba, sin mencionar la manera en la que sentía sus palabras.

"Ummm… ¿Me puedo sentar?" Volvió a preguntar, sentándose.

"Es un país libre y… Ya lo hiciste de todos modos" Susurro Helga, sin mirarlo todavía, pues hacerlo le rompería el corazón… Por enésima vez.

Arnold la miro algo embelesado pues si era cierto que desde los once años ella le parecía hermosa, ahora era como un diamante en bruto.

"Helga, yo… Solo quería decirte que…" Helga lo miro y ahí fue que las palabras no salieron de su boca.

Helga lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos azules eran electrizantes, sin embargo, no transmitían sentimiento alguno… Era como si estuviera… _Muerta por dentro…_

"Escucha, _Shortman_…" Arnold la miro sorprendido, nunca lo había llamado por su apellido y mucho menos de esa forma. "Si viniste a decirme que lo sientes, que no fue tu intención y que esperas que podamos comenzar de nuevo, créeme que estás perdiendo tu tiempo, así como yo estoy perdiendo el mío" Arnold vio como Helga se levantaba y le daba la espalda, con la intención de retirarse, instantáneamente, se levanto y la agarro del brazo, impidiendo su escapatoria.

"¡Espera!" Helga se soltó bruscamente del agarre del chico, volteándose para que el rubio observara, exitosamente, la furia y el dolor que había en sus ojos. Al ver esto, Arnold la soltó.

"N-no es solo eso… Yo… Quería saber si tú querías… Uh-uh…" Helga arqueó un lado de su ceja, sin entender porque la repentina tartamudez de Arnold. "Cenar… con… Mis abuelos y conmigo…" Soltó por fin el chico.

Helga sintió como su corazón salto al escuchar la propuesta, ¿Cenar con él? ¿Con sus abuelos?... Demasiado tentador.

Arnold quedó sin aliento al ver la suave sonrisa que empezaba a aparecer en el rostro de la chica.

"Sí, bueno… Supongo que a Gertie le dará gusto ver de nuevo a _Eleanor_" Murmuro Helga.

"Helga, yo… Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte… Desde que tengo doce…"

"Bueno, escúpelo Arnold"

Arnold tomo aire.

"¿Por qué dejaste de hablar conmigo?" La pregunta tan directa sorprendió a Helga, aunque no lo demostró.

"Porque, Arnold… Me canse" Arnold no entendió lo que ella quiso decir.

"¿De qué?" Helga finalmente explotó al escuchar esto.

"¡De esperar Arnold! ¡Me canse de esperar algo que nunca pasará!" Arnold fue tomado por sorpresa.

"¿Qué cosa nunca pasará?" Helga quería golpearlo en ese mismo instante, pero se contuvo.

"¡Tu y yo juntos!" Le gritó, literalmente, en la cara.

El rostro de Arnold tomo un color realmente peculiar, rojo.

"¡Es decir! ¡¿Sabes cuantas cosas y sacrificios he hecho por ti? ¡NO! ¡Te devolví tu gorra, conseguí que Bob ayudara con el carro alegórico, intente animarte cuando Lila te dejó, te ayude a encontrar a tus padres, te regale mis botas de Nancy Spumoni, encontré a la hija del Sr. Hyunh, Mai, te ayude cuando Summer y quien sabe que más!" Gritó Helga, sudando un poco y jadeando por haber hablado tanto en un respiro.

Arnold sintió como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas, tratando de procesar toda la información en su cerebro.

"Tu… Tu… Todo este tiempo… ¡¿Todo este tiempo fuiste tú?" Medio grito Arnold, exasperando a Helga, quien lo agarro de ambos brazos y, a pesar de que él era uno o dos centímetros más alto que ella, lo zarandeo como sonaja.

"¡¿Qué estas sordo?" Gritó Helga, haciéndole recordar_ ciertas_ cosas…

"No, es solo que… No puedo creer que tú hayas hecho todo eso… Por mi…" Arnold la miro a los ojos, paralizándola por su mirada.

Era una mirada enferma de amor… La cual solo ponía cuando estaba con alguna chica que le gustaba… Sonrisa tonta, parpados entrecerrados, mejillas sonrojadas pero lo más notorio… Los ojos soñadores.

Helga lo soltó, algo temerosa.

"Sí, bueno… Supongo que no es gran cosa…" Apenas dijo esto, Arnold perdió el control.

"¡¿Qué no es gran cosa? ¡Helga, tu…! ¡Eres la persona más maravillosa en todo este mundo! ¡Eres como… Como…!" Después de una pausa breve, Arnold volvió a mirarla con esa mirada enferma de amor. "Eres como… Un ángel… Un ángel sin alas…" A medida que decía esto, Arnold comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a Helga, quien retrocedió hasta chocar con la barandilla del puente.

"A-Arnold, ¿Qué…?" Helga no pudo continuar pues los labios de Arnold se encargaron de eso…

Helga abrió los ojos como platos, Arnold, el amor de su vida, su ángel de rubios rizos, su musa, su inspiración… ¡La estaba besando! Sintió una descarga eléctrica al sentir los fuertes brazos de Arnold rodear su pequeña cintura.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Arnold se separo un poco de Helga, quien seguía en shock.

"¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?" Arnold sonrió un poco ante su incredulidad, lo consideraba adorablemente sexy.

"Es mi manera de agradecerte y… Decirte lo que durante muchos años he querido decirte… Te amo, Helga G. Pataki" Sin esperar respuesta, Arnold volvió a adueñarse de los labios rosáceos de la chica.

Separándose un poco, Helga coloco ambas manos en el pecho del joven, quien no pudo evitar sentir electricidad ante su tacto.

"No lo entiendo… ¿Desde cuándo?" Arnold sonrió con dulzura, acariciando sus cabellos de oro.

"Desde que tengo nueve años… Solo que no quería admitirlo…" Apenas dijo esto, Helga ataco sus labios en un beso desesperado pero lleno de amor, ternura pero sobre todo… Perdón.

Cualquiera que los viera, pensaría que era una escena de película: Ambos jóvenes, besándose tiernamente en el atardecer con el cielo tenue y hermosos árboles alrededor… Simplemente perfecto.

"_Es muy obvio… Ella, sin dudas… Es __**mi ángel sin alas**__…" _Pensó Arnold, una vez que se separaron, admirando sus orbes azules…

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**PBP: **¡No olviden darle clic en **Review this Story**!

*´¨) (¨´*

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸

(¸.•´ (¸.•`_Princess By Poetry_`•.¸) `•.¸)


End file.
